


The Love of Two 'Staches

by Movielover52



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), The Little Stranger (2018)
Genre: Clyde's mustache/Faraday's mustache, Crack, Crack Fic, M/M, Modern Setting, barbershop au, discord shennanigans, i dont know, sentient mustaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: Faraday is dragged to the barber's to get his mustache shaven. He spots a handsome man with dark hair and a rather nice looking mustache. Little did he know that it wasn't just him who was interested in the other man.





	The Love of Two 'Staches

**Author's Note:**

> I jokingly shipped Faraday's mustache with Clyde's and it turned into this. Thanks discord. Enjoy this mess XD. Also thanks to [boredbyreality](http://boredbyreality.tumblr.com/) for the lovely image you see down below!

 

    "I do not want to go, Phas, it is unnecessary," Faraday told her. Phasma had been a close friend of Faraday's for years. So, her suggestion that he shave his mustache off felt like a betrayal.

    "It is necessary," Phasma said. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I've told you a million times that mustaches went out in the 80s."

    "Well, they can come back, and I hear that some people like the whole retro look," Faraday informed her.

    "If they become a fad again, you can be the first to grow it back. For now, the fuzzy little stranger comes off," she stated. Phasma grabbed Faraday's arm, and he ended up getting dragged to the local barber's.

    Faraday sighed as they stood in front of the barbershop. He didn't want to give up his mustache just like that. It gave him a lot of popularity back in the day, but even he had to acknowledge that times had changed. For a second, he could have sworn that he felt a small sensation that was trying to pull him away, but he brushed it off. So, he begrudgingly entered the building.

    There were quite a few people already there, so Faraday took a seat and Phasma sat next to him. He noticed that he was sitting next to a man, who had dark hair and was larger than Faraday. The man also had a mustache, and a beard as well. A kindred spirit.

    Probably forced to do the same thing as him.

    The man turned his head towards Faraday, but Faraday quickly looked away to avoid any eye contact with the man. He felt a tug again, and this time it was towards the person sitting next to him. He turned his head in that direction, and his eyes met those of the larger man next to him. Faraday noticed that he had dark brown eyes, and the man's lips were slightly pink and looked soft.

    Faraday quickly looked away again, but the tug felt stronger. It was as if something was pulling the skin right above his upper lip. He had to keep shifting to try and get rid of this feeling, and eventually, he found himself squished against the other man.

    The sides of their faces were touching, and Faraday could feel the corner of his lips pressed up against the man's gentle lips. He quickly pulled away and took a couple of moments to ease his rapidly beating heart. This was ridiculous, Faraday just wanted to leave. He should at least try to apologize for his behavior.

    "I am very sorry I have no idea as to what came over me," Faraday apologized.

    "No, no, it's was my fault," the man apologized back. Faraday noticed his deep, rough voice and southern accent. It resonated in his ears. The guy shook his head, which caused his soft-looking, wavy hair to sway just a bit. "I could have sworn I felt something pulling me."

    "So, you felt it too?" Faraday asked. It wasn't just him.

    "Yeah, so I guess I'm not crazy after all," the man said. He let out a small chuckle and held out his hand. "Clyde."

    "Faraday," he said, shaking Clyde's hand.

    Just then, Faraday felt another weird sensation, and he also saw something move on Clyde's face. He was close enough to see little hairs sticking up from Clyde's mustache.

    "There's something on your—" they began to say in unison.

    Faraday brought his hand up to cover his own mustache. He looked at Phasma, who raised an eyebrow at him.

    "Are you okay?" she asked.

    He nodded his head, but his hand was suddenly shoved off his mouth. His head rapidly spun around and towards Clyde, but this time his lips met those of the handsome man completely.

    Clyde's lips felt nice, to say the least. Another thing worth noting was how it seemed as though their mustaches were fused to together as if they were one. Faraday knew it wouldn't last long, but noted that he rather enjoyed the feeling of the other's soft yet chapped lips.

    As expected, the moment was interrupted when Faraday heard someone clear their throat. He quickly pulled away and saw that it was the barber, whose nametag read Mitaka.

    "If you're not too busy, I can see the next person," Mitaka said, hesitantly.

    Faraday felt the heat rising to his face. He looked over to Phasma, and she was staring at him as if he had grown another head. The room felt like it was a hundred degrees, and he couldn't even turn to look at Clyde. He had enough embarrassment, so he ran out of the barbershop.

    Once outside, he stopped and began to walk home. He felt so much shame, and Phasma would no doubt let him hear the end of it.

    A hand landed on Faraday's shoulder, and he turned around. To his surprise, it was Clyde.

    "Hey, I'm sorry about what happened back there," Clyde apologized.

    "It's quite alright. It wasn't your fault," Faraday explained. "I knew I should not have come here. I felt an urge not to."

    "Yea, I only came here because my brother asked me to, and it was on the way," Clyde said. He removed his hand from Faraday's shoulder. "Would you like to have a drink?"

    Faraday felt yet another slight pull towards Clyde and sighed to himself. He would never feel the end of it from his mustache.

    "I suppose one drink couldn't hurt," Faraday accepted.

    The four of them left to go enjoy their drinks and would meet up with each other several times. Out-of-style fad or not, they were going to keep their fuzzy little strangers.


End file.
